deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Noir)
Spider-Man, real name Peter Parker was raised under the wing of his social activist Aunt and Uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression in New York. When Uncle Ben organized a strike in protest of the big business sweatshops, he crossed with the criminal mastermind Norman "The Goblin" Osborn, who had him brutally mutilated, partially devoured and killed by Adrian "Vulture" Toomes, one of his henchmen, leaving the corpse for Peter to find. Instead of breaking them, Ben's death only drove Peter and May to fight social injustice harder, eventually leading to a confrontation with the Enforcers, forcing Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich to step in and rescue them. Urich took Peter under his wing, and through him, Peter discovered much about the seedy New York underground. After Peter mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Urich, the young man ventures to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a spider statue – breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bites Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered to possess arachnid superpowers, which he used to fight crime under the name, Spider-Man. Battle vs. Pre Vizsla (Legends) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion Vizsla's Darksaber and blaster pistols are fearsome weapons that could potentially kill any opponent within one blow. Spider-Man is no ordinary opponent, though. VIzsla's expert swordsmanship and utilization of weapons give him an advantage over Spider-Man Noir's archaic weapons. What left him defeated was the fact that he couldn't simply contend with Spider-Man's superhuman physicality. From his past battles, Vizsla was soundly defeated by both Jedi and Sith with superior strength and speed. And even with his armor and flamethrower, Spider-Man could easily contend them with his Spider-Sense which made Vizsla's life of hitting him even harder, leading Spidey into his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Waxillium Ladrian (by Dargoo Faust) 'The City Narrows' Peter wasn't exactly sure if he was fighting some sort of lucky lunatic, or that there was someone else out there with a Spider-Sense. The fog that enveloped the two of them moved around erratically and blocked out his view of anything more than a meter away, yet the shock of his spider-sense going off let him dodge the bullets that were coming from every direction. !!!! BANG! Spider-Man swerved to the right, before popping two round where the noise came from, and leaping to the side of building. Is this one of Goblin's trigger men? No, the bastard is too flashy to go for something like that... he thought. Right as he predicted, the bullet flew directly past his head, landing in the pavement below. All the movement made a small clearing of the fog, but it was like it was growing back into the hole. "You're good at throwing lead, genius. But if you know anything about who I am, you should back the hell off." As he expected, there wasn't a response. However, he heard something moving -fluttering?- above him. Damn it, the wise guy's wearing a cape. Romantic bastards like that make me sick. !!!! Expecting another shot, Peter stepped to the side. However, one didn't come, which confused the hell out of him. Suddenly, an invisible bus rammed into Spider-Man, sending him through the wall he had latched onto, and surprisingly there wasn't any furniture to keep him from skidding across the floor like he was ice-skating in the middle on central park. His hands were sore, and empty. Nuts, he thought. ---- Why Elendel had suddenly changed landscape, and was dead empty, Wax couldn't tell. Why the robber he was chasing had suddenly learned how to dodge bullets right before they got to him, he couldn't tell. He was at least hoping he wasn't dealing with a Slider. The mists were still forming in the area around him, which was Wax's sole comfort in this situation. His mistcloak flapped behind him as he trailed his enemy, trying to at least cripple him before getting a wrap on the situation, but for all his wits he couldn't pin this on anything other than some sort of twisted divine intervention. No, he talked to God before. Harmony might have been painfully passive, but not this sick. He had felt his earring before the fight got heated. It was cold, and felt unusually detached from his body. Burning steel, he could sense lines to the familiar lines of guns moving around erratically. After his first couple of shots, they clung to walls moving up as if they were walking up vertically. Wax fired a round as another test, and a swift, last-minute movement once again confused him. Several rounds were fired back, ricocheting off of Wax's steel bubble. A Lurcher? No, there's hardly enough metal in the wall for a pull that strong. That and Lurchers don't tend to dodge bullets most of the time, but redirect them to a piece of armor. Wax threw down a coin, and began filling his metalminds, then pushed himself rapidly into the air to catch up to his opponent. He balanced himself on an abnormally tall light pole. The lines leading to the guns and a few other pieces of metal started to sporadically move around, as if in anticipation of something. Wax stopped filling his metalminds, drawing just enough from them to where the pole buckled under his weight, but didn't collapse. He then pushed on each line leading to the body, his weight easily trumping their own. They instantly flew back, Wax hearing a loud CRASH as what was probably the wall collapsing. Several larger pieces of metal, presumably the guns, flew to the other side of the building, while some smaller pieces on the person of his prey hung on. Wax began filling his metalminds again, and leaped through the newly created hole, pulling out Vindication and loading it with a lurcher round just to be sure. All the movement temporarily cleared the area of the mists, giving Wax a clear view of his opponent. It was some sort of masked criminal, something that would fit Bleeder's M.O., yet the getup didn't match anything he'd imagine to find in Elendel, if he was even still in the city. Both Wax and the criminal stood still, frozen. Some sort of voice suddenly broadcast itself into Wax's ear, nearly making him pull the trigger on the spot. The other man probably heard it to, as his hand made some sort of flicking movement before stopping. "Combatants are within a 100 meter proximity. Beginning introductory speech. You have been selected for a tournament of magic, as part of a random thaumaturgic assessment of your respective universes by the ▜▚┣ ▄▚┃▞▙. Now that a minimal preparation time of five minutes has been completed, and combatants are within range, it is advised that you engage your opponent as soon as possible. Failure to comply will result in instantaneous, painless death. Thank you for your cooperation." Wax had the sudden urge to scratch his head and lay down for a solid hour after hearing that, abated only by the fact that he had been in a gunfight only minutes in the past. The man across from him had a mask and goggles, but seemed to be getting increasingly irritated. Wax tightened his grip on his gun, burning some more steel to sense if he would make a move for the guns across the empty floor. Instead, the man made a weird motion with his hand, and some sort of projectile went straight through Wax's bubble and enveloped his hand. 'Black and Grey' TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Magic Warriors